The present invention provides a novel class of 2-adamantanone oxime esters that possess anti-inflammatory activity. While certain imino-2-adamantanes are known (Biochem. Pharmacol 31, 1693, (1982); C.A. 94, 46371r (1981); Ger. 2651083; C.A. 89 129241w, (1978)), one of which was reported to have psychotropic activity, the oxime esters of the present invention have not been reported.